


Misadventures Of Agent Allie (Soulmates)

by alliekatt314



Series: Misadventures Of Agent Allie [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Freda Aster is the head and founder of SHIELDS therapy department. Her soulmate is Natasha Romanoff but Allie doesn't have the guts to face her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misadventures Of Agent Allie (Soulmates)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not connected to any other ones shots in this series unless specifically specified.

Allison Freda Aster

Soulmates 

A/N: This series of one shots are not connected unless I specifically put a part one or part two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Allie my name is Natasha Romanoff, I'm gonna talk you through this."

This one little sentence defined my entire life. I was born with my soulmark so I knew my soulmate is older than me. Because I'm was born with my mark the nurse, doctor, my mother, and my father all saw it. My mother panicked and covered my mark. It's been covered since the day I was born. Mother thought my soulmate was a government agent therefore her identity need protected and so did I. It made sense so I never questioned her. 

Everyday I thought of Natasha and I tried to be the perfect woman for her. I tried to build any sort of muscle strength but I failed miserably. I wasn't strong and I couldn't keep up with any sort of exercise regimen and learning self defense was next to impossible. I stayed skinny because of my annoyingly fast metabolism and I protected myself with a taser and mace. 

I tried to join the CIA, and FBI but to no avail. So I signed up for SHEILD an international intelligence organization. 

"You've failed every field agent exam I'm afraid" the big burly agent says.

"Well there's got to be something here for me. I have a psychology degree. I could be a therapist for agents after traumatic missions" I suggest almost frantic. 

"Hmm that's a good idea you'd need to propose it to the director though" the agent says. 

"Sure definitely!"

So I got a meeting with the director of SHIELD and proposed my idea. 

"So Agent Hurley tells me you want to make a therapist program within SHIELD" Nick Fury says looking absolutely bored. 

"Yes exactly" I nod.

"Why should I agree to that?" Fury asks.

"There is dangerous missions right?"

"Yes."

"And people die right?"

"Yes."

"Then they need therapy. People can't compartmentalize forever. Besides with an organization this big you have to have some people with awful pasts and I know things can go wrong in missions." 

Thats how I created a therapy department within SHIELD. So all day I listen to everyone's problems, pasts, and anything they need help with. Well not everyone there is a few therapists besides me. I'm the director of the department so I'm assigned the highest level agents. Life is good well except for the fact that I'm guarded twenty four seven because I'm a number one target for enemies of SHIELD. I guess they want me because I know the secrets of all the agents that come to therapy and most of them do. 

I didn't meet Natasha but as soon as I was in my corner office I looked up her name. I found her file which was completely redacted unfortunately. But it did say she was an agent here. So I asked around.

"So Clint now that our session is done for the day I have a question to ask you" I say to Clint one of my weekly clients.

"Sure go ahead shoot doc" Clint replies.

"Well this may sound odd but I'm looking for a Natasha Romanoff do you know her?" I ask sheepishly.

"Know Nat course we're the best of friends. Wait why?" Clint demands suddenly getting suspicious. I can tell by that the are very good friends if he's that protective.

"Well there's no way to explain without sounding like an assassin os after her so here look" I sigh and pull down my shirt just enough to reveal the words on the front of my shoulder. 

"OH MY GOD!" Clint yells, leaps from his chair, and grabs my shoulder for a closer look. "Well uh I could introduce you."

"Could you just point her out" I ask. 

"Sure she's got crazy long curly red hair, green eyes, she's tall, oh and she also goes by Black Widow" Clint explains. My eyes go wide and I gasp. 

"Oh noooo" I moan and flop over my desk. My soulmate is Balck Widow! The Avenger and hero of New York! I was unimpressive to her when she was an agent now I'm nothing. 

"What shouldn't you be excited you know who your soulmate is" Clint exclaims.

"I'm a weak skinny girl who's only defense is harsh words and sarcasm. I ain't gonna impress her" I say.

"You should take your own advice doc. See you next week" Clint sighs then he's gone. I just moan and roll under my desk.

That didn't mean I stayed away. No the temptation was to great so I got her usual schedule and upcoming mission start and end dates from him. On those day I made sure to have something to do at the copy machine on floor eight near Todd the weapons designers office, or talking to Darcy on floor twenty outside Furys office, a workout at the gym, or a surprise appointment with Coulson just before I know she going to come him. But I never actually spoke to her. No I just watched. 

"Miss Aster you are asked to go to mission control room 7 it's an emergency" the overcom in my office crackles. Sighing deeply I shove aside my sketch pad and rub my eyes.

"Alright let's go see what the problem is" I mumble to myself and get up. I step into the elevator and hit the button for floor two. Mission control rooms one through seven are there while eight through fourteen are located on the third floor. I get there to see the entire floor in a frenzy. Everyone was panicking and crowding around control room seven.

"AGENTS CLIFF AND HART ARE DOWN" Agent Sitwell announces loudly. 

"I do not get paid enough for this" I mutter and take a deep breath

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND CALM THE FUCK DOWN." Instant silence. "Good now everyone go back to your assigned mission rooms." Everyone ducks their head and shuffles away leaving room for me to stride into mission control room seven. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Agent Hale is having a nervous breakdown on the ground. She was shot in the arm and she's our only conscious agent besides Coulson. They are under heavy fire. We need you to talk to her" Agent Sitwell reports a pleading edge in his voice. I seize up Agent Hale is one of my more serious cases.

"Give me the ear piece" I order. Sitwell hands it over and I out it in. 

"Hale take a deep breath in through the nose and out through your mouth okay" I instruct. 

"Miss Aster it's bad it's real bad" Hale whispers her voice wavering. I flinch and groan inwardly.

"Okay hang on Hale. I can't over the com how fast can you get me on the ground?" I ask turning to Sitwell.

"Fourteen minutes with the fastest jet" Sitwell answers.

"Good. Hale get to Coulson and stay down I'll be there in fourteen minutes with a back up team" I say and throw the com down rushing out the door in the direction of the flight deck.

"But you aren't cleared for the field" Sitwell protests. 

"You aren't cleared to give me orders!" I call back. When I get to the flight deck there is a jet full off level one agents is waiting. I strap in and reluctantly accept a gun and try to listen when an agent explains how to use it. I strap on a bullet proof vest, steel toed boots, and allow a helmet to be placed on my head.

The jet ride is exactly fourteen minutes and one seconds but it feels like fourteen years and one month. 

"Agent Hale and Coulson are in the southeast corner of the compound. Cover Dr Aster do not let her to be captured or killed. You die first" Sitwell orders over the plane audio.

"Overide th at order don't sacrifice yourselves for me" I demand as soon a s the audio is off. The agents nod and form a protective square around me. Bullets are flying through the air and shells are going off. SHIELD was trying to take an enemy compound but things went south and now I guess we're just trying to get everyone out. Agent Hale is necessary to the operation because she saw their plans and if she has a panic attack now she'll forget them. 

I duck my head and shield my eyes with my hand while we make our way into the compound. I manage to get to the door without getting shot or having to shoot anyone. I slide into the compound door. The hall is empty suddenly a heavy wave if gunfire rains upon us. 

"Secure the compund! Don't worry about me!" I shout and wave for the agents to go. The agent immediately obey my orders so I hold up my gun turn off the safety and creep down the hall. As I turn every corner I peer around it my gun pointed. I follow my compass to the southeast corner without interruption. Seems we drew them out. I hear noises from a room so I slink closer.

"Hale breathe" I hear Coulson whisper. Sighing in relief I shove my gun into the back of my skirt and walk in. Hale is sitting up against a wall shaking next to Coulson who is collapsed in the ground his leg bleeding badly. He smiles and nods when I walk in. I quickly kneel by Hale who is gasping for air and digging her nails into the stone floor. 

"Hale I need you to hold your breath for as long as you can okay" I gently instruct. Hale nods and closes her mouth but continues to stress breath out her nose. "Here" I plug her nose with my fingers. She opens her mouth and pants heavily as her body starts shaking violently. "What triggered this?"

"This compound was used to experiment on children" Coulson answers.

"I see" I nod. "Hale it's okay SHIELD has put a stop to this. You can let go." She doesn't respond so I make a split second decision for a last resort. I grab her nose pull her close and kiss her till her body stops shaking. Then I pull away. 

"What was that?!" Coulson exclaims.

"She needed to hold her breath" I reply.

"Thank you Dr Aster" Hale mutters and pulls me in for a hug. 

"No problem" I say then stand up before helping Hale up. "Take Coulson outside a SHIELD team is waiting." Hale nods and pulls Coulson up, taking most of his weight on her and they hobble out. 

"Aren't y-" 

*BANG* I'm thrown forward violently and covered with debris as my world turns dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miss Aster. Miss Aster are you there? Miss Aster!? Are you okay!?!" I slowly come to consciousness as Stiwell panics over the com. My head hurts but I can't feel anything else. So I must be good. I cough to clear my throat before answering.

"Y-yes I think I am" I choke out. "Little banged up."

"Good can you get up and make it outside?" Sitwell asks. 

"Yeah" I respond and pushing hands go the floor to get up. I push my front half up but when I try to move my legs nothing happens. I try again and nothing. So I turn to see and find a wall on top my lower half. "Uh Sitwell I'm not gonna be able to get up."

"What what's wrong? Are you trapped?" 

"Yes under a wall" I report. I try to move again but everything from wait down is numb. My legs must be completely crushed. I must he so close to death I'm numb. "Oh my god Sitwell I'm gonna die."

"No no you're not we have another team coming in and Coulson and Hale are making progress toward you. But there's wreckage blocking them. " I hear whispering in the background so I know I'm on speaker to everyone on the mission control room. They do this so all agents know when major moments are happening and if you can help you haul ass to the room. 

"Sitwell I've gone completely numb from one waist down. My body is shutting down. I'm not gonna make it" I hiss panic starting to fill my veins. "Oh my god I'm gonna die before I adopt kids, get married, meet my soulmate, turn twenty five-"

"Miss Aster your breathing is getting heavy calm down" Sitwell says.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I am dying Sitwell! I can't calm down" I scream and tears start to fall down my cheeks. That's when I start shaking and my throat closes up. 

"Miss Aster? Please stay on the line. We're gonna get some one to talk you through this."

"Who? I'm the best therapist at SHIELD. Face it Sitwell no one is gonna be able to talk me out of a panic attack" I moan and try to hold my breath. Lines of color blur and I cough trying to catch a breath. 

"Can anyone help her?" I hear Sitwell ask aloud. The the most heavenly voice I've ever heard comes over the com.

"Allie my name is Natasha Romanoff, I'm gonna talk you through this." I gasp in surprise and suddenly stands wave of sadness overpowers me. I'm gonna die and I just met my soulmate. "Hold your breath Allie." For some reason I obey and the world slows down. I take a deep breath it's over. But I'm still stuck and blood has started leaking out from under the wall. 

"I'm Allie Aster and I can't believe I waited to introduce myself to you! Now I'm gonna die before we can even talk" I cry.

"So your my little watcher. Well I'm not gonna let you die on my watch" Natasha declares.

"Theres a lot of blood I don't think either of us have a choice" I whisper drowsiness edging at my brain. "M'gettin tired." 

"Dont go to sleep Allie. Stay awake. Stay strong for me" her words renewed my vigor ever so slightly.

"Come get me please?" 

"Sure I'm actually on the jet over. Three more minutes till we get there and four till I get to you" Natasha updates as black dots dance around my eyes. 

"I'm seeing black Tasha. I'm trying to stay awake I really am" I promise and cough bevause of all the dust in the air. 

"Almost there just keep breathing." This time I don't have the energy to answer. The blood pool has grown to my hands and my eyelids slide shut so easily. Minutes or maybe seconds pass I'm not sure. Everything was blurry and sounds were dimmed completely. I what sort of sounds like footsteps and machinery but I can't be sure. 

"Allie wake up" some one whispers or maybe their yelling? "Allie it's Natasha wake up." Then I'm shaking rapidly. I open my eyes to find myself in Natashas arms. I glance down and in my peripheral vision I see red. My legs are covered in blood and look more like lumps of red and rock than legs at all. 

I black out after seeing them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly I come back to thoughts, feeling, and hearing. My first thought is "oh my god I've met my soulmate." The first thing I felt wasn't my legs but it was someone's hand clasped around my own. The first thing I heard was a heart rate monitor beeping slowly and steadily. 

"Come on come back to me Allie" Natasha whispers and I obey opening my eyes slowly.

"N-Natasha?" I cough.

"Here" Natasha says, hands me a glass of water, and helps my sit up tentatively. I breathe in sharply when my legs are jostled. So I can feel them that's good. 

"Whats the damage?" I ask.

"80 percent of the bones in your right leg are broken. Your left ankle, knee, and a few smaller bones are broken. You won't run normally ever again, going upstairs will be difficult, but with walking you should be fine" Natasha reports. 

"I'm never doing field missions again" I groan. 

"Oh yes and you won't believe the security measures I have set up in your office now" Natasha laughs and I grin.

"Already getting attached are we?" I tease raising an eyebrow.

"You weren't the only one doing observing Allie. I've known about you for a long time" Natasha smirks a prowling smile on her lips. 

"So you've been watching me!? Wow you are good."

"I know but I suppose I have an unfair advantage you know being am international spy and such." 

"Come here you" I giggle and grab the front of her car suit and pull her in for a kiss. 

The kiss is wild, passionate, reckless, loving, and honest all at the same time. I think things are gonna turn out alright even if my legs are basically destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send suggestions for one shots!
> 
> This work is also posted to my wattpad account: alliekatt314


End file.
